


【瑚白】白山茶的救赎

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 故事背景大概可以当作吉卜力动画里的那类小镇子……
Relationships: Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 4





	【瑚白】白山茶的救赎

白岩瑠姫轻巧地推开围栏上的一扇偏门，在门锁“吱呀”的声响还没来得及消散之前，已经溜进了哥特风格装饰的旧教堂里。这是第四次在夜里潜入，他已经很熟练了，这里的人们虔诚而天真地以为不会有人对主的东西动心思，教堂的大门锁坏了也没有及时更换。

他迈着轻快的步伐往巨大十字架和基督像前的圣讲台走去。彩窗将月光过滤，切割成一块块明亮的彩色光斑，投映在唱诗班左右分列的坐席之间。白岩踩着那光斑往前走，红色、蓝色、绿色、白色……很快就到了圣讲台前。

目标是讲台上的捐款箱。白岩从帆布制成的斜挎包里摸出一根铁丝，把大木箱侧面的锁撬开了。他收好那根铁丝，摸了摸捐款箱上的十字架浮雕，低声说道：“感谢天主。”接着便打开木箱的小门，将里面面额不等的纸钞掏出来，简单理了理就往自己的包里放。

“你在做什么？”

白岩惊慌地匆匆回头，一个瘦高的身影伫立在礼拜堂的门口。那个人迈步朝他走过来，他拔腿就跑。

皮鞋踏在地砖上的声音逐渐在身后接近，追着白岩的人跑得很快。白岩在圣讲台周围和他猫捉老鼠似的绕了一圈，最后逃进了一旁的告解室里，反手就把自己锁在了里面。封闭的小亭子里仅有两到三人的容身空间，白岩在铺着软垫的椅子上坐下来，打开了电灯。和开关“啪”的一声同时响起的，是追逐的人来到门外拍门的声音。但他没有用力——白岩判断这肯定是个虔诚的教徒。

拍门声仅仅响了两声就停止了，接着白岩听见那个人在告解室外来回踱步的声音。最后他停了下来，在门外问道：

“你是谁？为什么偷窃善款？难道你不怕遭受天谴吗？”

听起来是名年轻的男性。白岩低头盯着那个破旧的帆布包，他捏住它的底部掂了掂，粗糙的布料下传来纸钞和硬币摩擦的窸窣声。白岩像是自嘲似的笑了笑，抬头看着告解室的门，对那人说：

“我是谁？一个没有依靠的穷人。你们不是都爱说‘神爱世人’吗？可我好像从来没有得到过所谓的眷顾和爱，糟糕的日子不知道什么时候才能结束。既然如此，作为补偿，找这位据说爱我的天主要点钱，又有什么关系呢？

“如果天主从来没有给予我爱，又凭什么责罚我？”

尽管他知道这听起来完全是歪理，但心情从未像此刻这样痛快。虽然很荒谬，但只在这样的场合里，他才能将自己的痛苦吐露出来。

白岩一口气说了这些，门外却安静得很。他疑惑是不是刚才自己说话的时候外面的人已经走了，可是把耳朵贴在门上时能听到很轻的呼吸声，似乎是那人一直站在那里等他出来，有些吓人。两人就这么无声地隔着一扇门对峙了五分钟，白岩把手肘支在桌子上撑着下巴，好整以暇地歪着头问外面的人：

“你又是哪一位？十二点了哦，该回去睡觉了。”

白岩听见他在门外“嗯……”地思考了起来：

“呃，我叫佐藤……”

“噢，你是那个神父的儿子啊，怪不得这么正义凛然地大晚上来抓我。”

“对，不是，不对，为什么反而是你在挑衅我？我爸还不知道善款少了的事，因为上周是我负责收好它们的。我不是特地来抓你，只是想弄清是怎么一回事。你要是缺钱的话我可以先借点给你……或者需要帮你留意一下镇上哪里在招兼职吗……”

白岩心想，你这人话真多啊。他既不屑于佐藤这种仿佛出于教义指引而给予的囫囵的善意，一方面又觉得有便宜能占一下也是好事。但是他绝不会就这样走出去和佐藤打照面，谁知道这会不会只是个为了抓住他而设下的陷阱呢。

“感谢你大发善心~那就明天十二点来这里再说吧。现在先麻烦你移步教堂大门，否则我是不会从这里出来的。”

佐藤景瑚后退了半步，低头思考了一秒：“好吧。”

于是白岩真的听到皮鞋声在教堂的地板上逐渐远去。不过他没有马上从告解室里走出来，谁知道会不会一打开门发现佐藤又回来了呢？

佐藤倒是真的老实地一步一步往外走了出去。教堂大门旁的一个花坛里栽着一大丛山茶，但只开了几朵白色的花，连香气都几乎闻不到。他绕到花坛后站着，一边等待那个小偷出来，一边盯着花坛里尚未绽放的花蕾，默默数了起来。

一、二、三、四……

十三朵。原来在方才没有仔细观察的地方，有好几朵被遮掩的花苞，在叶片的阴影之下泛着浅浅的青色，淡得像今晚的月色。佐藤摘下一片纺锤形的叶子握在手里。山茶花的气味终于慢慢浓了起来，清新的香气背后泛着一丝甜。

然而他就这么站了五分钟也不见那个小偷的身影出现。佐藤将那片叶子放进口袋里，迟疑着从门口又走了回去。没走出几步他就注意到告解室的门敞开着，显然那个人已经不在里面了。

佐藤这才想起来，教堂还有一个侧门。他八成是从那里逃了吧。

他后知后觉地感到无奈，开始嘲笑起自己的天真。他总是这样后知后觉，当然那个男孩明天也一定不会再来了吧，谁会主动来找一个可能要抓他的人呢。

可是第二天晚上，他又来到了教堂的大门外。称不上是专门来候着，佐藤偶尔也有偷偷溜出来在镇子里夜游的习惯，他知道大概十种会在夜里出现的虫子的名字。骑着自行车走过最后一个街区，他没忍住又往前走了一段，教堂就在一片草坪的后面。

佐藤把自行车随意停在大门前，坐在了草坪上。哪怕不是在等什么人，像今晚这样吹着夜风也是件很惬意的事。

他闭上了眼睛。今天的风很有分寸，没有吹乱他的头发。

再睁开眼睛望向远处时，他看见有个穿白衣服的人站在十多米外的草地里正往这边看着。

佐藤被吓得嗷的一声叫出来。他正打算站起来骑车逃跑的时候，那个人开口了：

“你昨天说过的话还算数吗？”

——————

佐藤景瑚直到第五次碰上白岩瑠姫才终于看清他长什么样子，因为那天晚上他们就这么隔着十米距离相互喊话。白岩说这是必要的安全距离，在他真正从佐藤那里获益之前，他绝不会就这么走近。第二天佐藤真的拜托父亲到镇上的面包店“黑色耳朵”里拜托那个很喜欢自己的店老板（他儿子还和自己是教会学校的同学）收白岩做小工，后来隔空喊话的距离就缩短了一点点。白岩去了“黑色耳朵”之后发现是真有其事，对于翘课翘惯了、也自由惯了的他来说，突然要干一份循规蹈矩的活让人有些为难，但是他刚好瞧见了店里的草莓三明治。

店老板说，店里的面包糕点要是当天卖不完的话，你也可以带一些回家吃。白岩不是贪吃，他是冲着钱答应的，但老板笑眯眯地拍拍他的肩膀说“年轻人要好好干哦”的时候，他还是冒出这样的念头：不知道店里的草莓三明治卖得好不好。

佐藤和白岩第五次碰面时，教堂外的山茶花新开了两朵。空气里的甜味变得浓了一些，不过那不是花香，是白岩攥在手里的纸袋里面装着的面包的香味。

“要吃吗，店里卖剩下的可颂，老板给了我两个。”  
“啊？哦，好……”

两人在草坪上坐了下来，中间还隔着两人宽的距离。白岩把纸袋打开，带着奶味的甜香随着牛皮纸干燥的摩擦声在空气里飘散开来。他拿出一个烤得微焦的可颂，接着把装着另一个的纸袋放在了两人之间的草丛上。

佐藤一直在偷偷瞟白岩。这是他第一次这样近距离地看清这个奇怪的小偷的脸，而且今晚正好是满月，他发现这是个与自己年龄相仿的清秀少年，就是太瘦了。但与体格形成反差的是，白岩把自己“保护”得很好——佐藤小心翼翼地从草丛里拿起那个纸袋，凉了的可颂躺在里面。他又看了看白岩，白岩没有看他，只是自己捧着面包慢慢咀嚼着，出神地望着远处镇子里零碎的灯火。

可颂已经凉了，原本烤得生脆的外皮有点发硬。佐藤将一口面包咽了下去，感觉不说些什么似乎会让气氛很尴尬。

“你的戒指很好看诶，是在哪家店买的？”

白岩转头看着他。听说神父的儿子在教会学校里上学，自己正借住的叔父家的小女儿很迷他，也难怪了，长得好看人还傻，对大部分人而言是挺讨喜的。他转了转戴在自己左手小指上那枚镌刻着十字架的银戒指，它的光泽早已黯淡，布满几乎看不清的细小伤痕。

“遗物。”

佐藤语塞。

“抱歉啊……我不该问的。”

白岩笑着摇摇头，“没关系，像我这种带着十字架去偷教堂的东西的人，大概人人都想问我几个‘为什么’。”

——————

托面包店的福，白岩总算能每天吃饱了。但勤勤恳恳地在面包店打工不是他的作风，套用店老板对佐藤抱怨的话来说，就是收钱也收错了，给客人装面包数量也偶尔出岔子，对客人还爱理不理的。

于是佐藤一面替白岩说好话一面委婉地劝白岩认真干活。不过很可惜的是，他话术水平欠佳，总是能被白岩用自己那一套道理反驳得说不出话来。店老板完全是看在佐藤（其实是佐藤他爸）的面上才继续接受了白岩这么个麻烦的家伙，佐藤出于歉意，每次光顾店家的时候都会买一点面包。

这时候柜台后的白岩就会很不客气地对他说，别买草莓三明治。佐藤一开始以为是店里的草莓三明治做得不好吃，后来才知道原来是白岩特别爱吃这个，企图让它卖剩下好自己带回去。佐藤觉得白岩在这种地方上有些不可理喻的幼稚，于是他就偏要买草莓三明治。白岩会瞪他一眼然后不情不愿地回过身去装三明治，然后佐藤带着纸袋回家一打开才发现他给自己少装了，每每哭笑不得。与之对应的，那天晚上白岩会隔得远远的扔给他一袋店里最不好吃所以卖不出去的馒头。

佐藤没有得罪白岩的时候，白岩会安静地坐在他身边看他画画，画花草虫子，也画镇上的房子。他告诉白岩，其实自己很想以后能当个画家，但是父亲更希望他子承父业，而且“画家是死了才能挣点名声的活儿”。

白岩听了这话，就在草坪上躺下来笑着说，那你还是当神父吧，整个镇子上的人都会敬仰你呢。

佐藤看了他一眼，叹了口气没有回话，回头用面包擦了擦炭笔的痕迹。

沉默了很久，空气里只剩模糊的虫鸣和笔尖在纸上游走的细微摩擦声。

白岩想了想，说，其实我觉得你画得很好。我挺喜欢的。

笔尖的沙沙声顿了顿，又重新响了起来。

——————

教堂门口的山茶花还剩三朵就全部开了的时候，白岩偷善款的事被发现了。

其实自从他到“黑色耳朵”当伙计开始，就再也没有去拿捐款箱里的钱了，因为他觉得自己渴求的东西似乎有了那么一点着落，尽管只是粗浅的。但之前偷来的那不大不小的一笔钱他也没有打算还回去，而是混着自己在面包店挣来的钱拿去花掉了。非常不凑巧、并且不凑巧得有点好笑的是，在他到一家书店买东西的时候，店老板五岁的小儿子在柜台边上指着白岩放在那里的几张纸钞喊道：

“这不是我画给天主看的天使嘛！”

白岩就这么东窗事发了，在他还为今天有卖剩的草莓三明治暗自高兴的时候。这次佐藤去和面包店老板说好话也不管用了，原本老板就嫌白岩干活时常出错，现在更是说着“店里绝不能雇用品行有问题的人！”干脆地掏了半个月的工钱把白岩赶出了店门口。

草莓三明治没了，能挣钱的活儿也没了。白岩把手插在兜里，漫无目的地踢着脚边的一颗小石子，在街头慢吞吞地走着。镇子很小，用不着多久，许多人都已经知道了这就是那个偷教堂善款的贼，对他指指点点。白岩并不在意这些人怎么看他，他甚至也不在意叔父一家怎么看他，反正他们从来都没有把心思放过在自己身上。但是他不喜欢这种被人议论的氛围，太吵了。

他挎着那个旧帆布包穿过一个又一个街区，往郊外走去。他几乎每天都这样走一趟，直到来到那片草坪上时才意识到自己已经走到教堂前了。

还是第一次在白天来到这里。白天的教堂看起来圣洁凛然，善男信女偶尔从门口进出，一脸虔诚地挽着手念念有词，还有学龄前的小孩子们跟着父母嬉笑着穿过门廊。

他们每个人看起来都有自己的精神寄托。白岩讨厌这种明媚的景象，因为只有他自己什么也没有，显得格格不入。他转身往另一边走去，在无人留意的一棵树下坐了下来。

白岩在树下睡了一觉。他还做了个美梦，可是醒来就全忘光了，他的好梦总是这样，到了现实里连碎片都捞不着半个。睁开眼睛，月亮和星星已经挂起来了，教堂又成了他最熟悉的那个样子。

他站起来摸了摸被睡乱的头发，又拍了拍身上的灰尘，往时常与佐藤见面的地方走去，一边走一边漫无边际地想着：他应该知道这件事了吧……今天他大概不会来了，因为我是个人尽皆知的贼，也再不能拿出面包分给他了。

白岩坐在那片草坪上等。其实他和佐藤见面几乎不怎么需要约定，因为白岩到面包店干活的那几天晚上就会拿到面包然后到这里来，十二点也慢慢成了约定俗成的会面时间。不过今天，教堂里的钟敲响十二下以后，白岩并没能看到熟悉的自行车和人。

啊，他果然不来了。白岩只觉得胸口有点闷，说不出是哪里不痛快。又等了十来分钟，他嘲笑着自己两手空空的可怜样子站了起来，转身看了看教堂掩起的大门，向着它走了过去。

他用力推开沉重的大门，像遇见佐藤那晚一样朝着圣讲台走去。他并没有打算再拿捐款箱里的钱，但是他的脚步也不像以前那样轻快了。他脚步拖沓地踩着彩窗上投映的月光，再次走到了捐款箱前。

这次，他摸了摸捐款箱上的十字架浮雕，却什么话都说不出来。

——————

“白岩？”

白岩慢慢回过头，一个瘦高的身影伫立在礼拜堂的门口。那个人迈步朝他走过来。这次他没有拔腿就跑，他站在告解室的门口，等佐藤走过来。

他把佐藤推到那小房间里，从外面上了锁。

“你怎么了？”佐藤在告解室里焦急地拍门。

“你就不该对我施舍先前那些所谓的恩惠。”白岩揪着自己衣服的下摆，痛苦像是这时才终于压在了他的心上。“这算哪门子的温暖和爱呢，任何冠以教义施与的好处都是冰冷的。”

佐藤叹了口气，他永远说不过白岩。  
“你总说人们的成见很深，可是你不也对我有成见吗？如果我跟神父没有关系，你是不是就不会这么说了呢？还是说无论如何你都要觉得我是因为信教才……才爱你……”

沉默。

一张皱巴巴的纸从告解室的门缝下被递了出来。白岩盯着纸张上炭笔的笔迹，还是弯下腰去捡了起来。

揉皱的画纸上，赫然画着一名捧着白色山茶花的少年。白岩将画纸在讲台上舒展开来，看见他的嘴角有颗痣。

“这幅画今天被我父亲看到了，他认出这是你，发了点脾气，我再捡回来的时候已经是这样了。”

佐藤想起白天在家里父亲是如何骂白岩的。他说，像白岩这种品行低劣的人，根本配不上这样高洁美丽的花。

他摸出口袋里那片已经干涸的山茶叶，对白岩说：

“我知道你的不满和他人口中所谓的品行问题。但是这不妨碍我喜欢你啊。”

——————

那幅画已经因为揉皱了而变得有点脏了。白岩看着少年怀中的山茶花，站在门外想哭又想笑。

其实我只是想要得到爱。谁会真的在乎当小偷、店员还是捧花少年呢。

佐藤听见锁打开的声音。

神父的儿子和偷窃善款的贼在基督像下接吻。彩色的月光洒在白岩手里皱巴巴的画上，白色的山茶花染上了梦境般鲜活的色彩。


End file.
